CruelContemplator
} |name = Vjaron Bahyne |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|GodTier= |-|Dead= |caption = ”That is the ONETHING I can’t seemtounderstand. Of course It DOESN’THELP that ALLOFYOU are leaving ME outofthe DISCUSSION” |screenname = |age= 7 sweeps |style = Has a tendency to sometimes speak too fast and therefore mash his words together. He also capitalizes certain words or strings of text that he puts emphasis on. He will capitalize more the angrier he gets. to Mr. DeMartino from Daria |zodiac=Saturn }} Personality :Vjaron is stubborn and harsh, but not intentionally cruel. He is easy to infuriate and does not get along well with people very easily, making it difficult to get too close to him. Vjaron has the tendency to take things too seriously or literally. He hates being told what to do, but if he becomes close with someone, he tolerates any “nagging” from them and does what he can to accommodate them. :If Vjaron is expected to do something he does not want to or when he is busy, he will become severely annoyed or angry. Often, he will go on long-winded tirades. While he allows his temper to flare, he does have ways to control it or distract himself, taught by his Lusus. Vjaron is especially "trigger happy" with his anger early on, but later learns to contain his frustrations and know when to put things aside for others. :Vjaron is considerably protective of those close to him. While he appears very hostile and crude, he may loosen up to certain people and be more affectionate or caring can be a big softie :u. :Aside from his Lusus, the ones that keep Vjaron calm are his [[CompetentTeller|'Matesprit']] and [[AbiogeneticTyrant|'Moirail']]. Otherwise, once he gets riled up, he can't really be stopped and has to take time to let himself "run out of juice". Fetch Modus :Vjaron has FOREST GREEN Sylladex Cards and uses the SERPENT Fetch Modus. It is shaped like a snake and each card makes up the snake’s body, starting from the “tail” to the “head”. There is no specific order or classification of items that cards appear in. The only restriction to card placement is size, with larger items going towards the head and smaller items toward the tail. Only the card that makes up the top of the head may be taken out, making it a pain to retrieve items. This, of course, does not help Vjaron’s tendency to become frustrated easily. Strife Specibus :Vjaron wields the FLAILKIND Strife Specibus. He uses his Flail to bash heads and disfigure limbs. Because it is entirely crafted of dense metal, the flail is rather heavy but still maneuverable. Vjaron is usually the first to attack and can be very cocky in battle, often taunting the enemy. If he is shown up, he gets very “pouty”. Lusus :Vjaron’s Lusus is a Giant amphisbaena named MONTY. Although Monty is referred to as a single creature, he has two heads, each with a mind of its own. Both heads often conflict with one another—one is headstrong, the other nurturing and calm. Monty, being a rather large beast, is unable to fit anything beyond one head into Vjaron’s hive, so he mostly does not see him unless Vjaron comes out. :Vjaron very much cares for Monty, but is equally frustrated by him. On one hand, his Lusus teaches him to be brash and cunning while enabling angry episodes. On the other hand, his Lusus is nurturing and teaches anger management strategies, but can be a bit too passive for Vjaron's liking and is susceptible to being a pushover. This conflict confused Vjaron's attitude very early on in his life, and before the group's session, he was still struggling to understand how to act and manage his anger properly. :Despite the confusion and frustration, Vjaron still found a connection with his Lusus and always made sure to keep him fed and happy. Hive :Vjaron lives in a sort of underground forest cave, hidden by shrubs. It has no windows, and its walls are bare except for several scratches, cracks, and vines. Vjaron's Lusus stays outside of the cave as he is much too big to fit (though sometimes he will stick one of his heads in, which can fit). Whenever he needs to get Vjaron's attention, Monty will tap or pound on the top of the cave opening with one of his heads or his tail. :Vjaron's Recuperacoon is forest green and is shaped like an oval. His husktop, nestled on a small grey desk on the side of the hive, is also forest green. The floor of Vjaron's Respiteblock is covered with rocks and stones. From time to time, he will pick these rocks up and throw them at his wall in an attempt to calm his nerves when he became frustrated or angry at something—an idea suggested by the head of Monty that is always trying to teach him the art of patience and understanding. Interests :Vjaron likes to walk around now and again or spend some time with Monty, though he can't hang around for too long before either he or Monty becomes irritable and difficult to deal with. Vjaron also likes playing card games and solving puzzles, anything that require thought and gives him something to focus on. Activities like these are how he tends to keep himself calm. Role + Land :Vjaron’s title is Page of Doom. His element is Fate. Vjaron’s land is the LAND OF ROCK AND HAZE, and its Denizen is Orion. LORAH is composed of rocky terrain and dirty paths with cliffs a gray and hazy Grand Canyon. The sky and a few towering cliffs are drenched in a deep brown haze. The Consorts of his Land are serpents. Ancestor : The Punisher :A former soldier that had been charged with the task of seeking out and capturing the leader of a pack of rebels and her accomplices for execution. He always managed to catch up with the troll, but she always managed to just barely escape him. :While The Punisher was only following his orders at first, he soon found himself infatuated with the rebel leader and found that she returned the same feelings. Soon, they became matesprits. The Punisher started letting her go on purpose while rendezvousing with the rebel leader on separate occasions, hoping that he would not be noticed. :Unfortunately. others caught on and another soldier was sent to do his original job as well as capture The Punisher along with the others. The Punisher was not around when his matesprit was captured, but he soon found out about the ordeal and tried to help her. The other soldier cornered The Punisher and ordered him to execute the woman and her group for their crimes. Though he protested, his matesprit begged him to be the one to do it, stating that she’d rather die by his hand than anyone else’s. So, the ancestor carried out the ultimate punishment and was then sent to be tortured and executed by a medical troll that worked for the military. Dancestor :' Trystn Bahyne' (trih-stihn bay-un) is the laid back, 9 sweep old Dancestor of Vjaron Bahyne. Trystn is much calmer than Vjaron, someone who is empathetic, kind and understanding towards others and is quite indifferent about things. However, he is able to assert himself and speak his mind if necessary and often intervenes between any fights in an attempt to quell any rage. :He is a potential Matesprit of [[GloriousAbsolutist#Dancestor|'Sheena Sentir']], often being the only one who can console her the most, though neither troll has taken any action upon their red feelings for each other. :Trystn has a tendency : t☮ like, t☮tally speak in a chillaxed t☮ne. :Trystn is also quite forgetful, usually being lost in his chill ‘tude. Despite his calm nature, Trystn is willing to jump into action and fight, but only when necessary. He can be quite lazy but will never stray from protecting someone that needs help. :Trystn is a the Moirail of [[AbiogeneticTyrant#Dancestor|'Zeetus Falcor']], though finds it difficult to converse with him due to his stubborn personality. Trystn is always seen with a messenger bag with a stuck zipper—nobody seems to know what its contents are, not even him. :Trystn fights with the CHAINKIND strife specibus and his title is the Knight of Doom. Gallery File:Young_Vjaron.png|Young Vjaron Trystn Bahyne.png|Old art of Trystn Spritelog 3 - Trystn + Delane.gif|Old spritelog of Trystn and Delane (LONG) Spritelog 1 - Sheena + Trystn.gif|Old spritelog of Trystn and Sheena Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:AnnikaDoll